


I'll Heal Right?

by icarusisfalling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Depressed Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: I'll heal, I'll heal I'll heal, I'll Heal, I'll heal, I'll heal, I'll heal, I'll heal, I'll Heal Right?Or.Where Scott is broken to his core and finally splits in two.





	I'll Heal Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do these things

Scott McCall was all about helping his friends. When he offers to help with their aggression, he becomes the packs punching bag. Soon his wolf is so weak and broken, he can't heal as much. Scott becomes weak and full of scars and bruises. He becomes afraid of his friends yet still comes when they call to get his beatings. On top of all of that, Scott's abusive dad decides to visit. What will happen to poor Scott when he feels he finally had enough and will the pack finally see the damage they left behind?

Scott watched as Derek walked back and forth around the loft. The others where their too, watching. A new threat was coming onto Beacon Hills. Lydia senses a lot of people will die. Scott hated seeing the older wolf in distress and sighed before thinking of an idea. It was stupid but Scott being Scott will do anything to protect or help his friends.

"Derek?" Scott called softly. The wolf turned his head and stared at him with a blank look. "Um… if-if you want…you can take your anger out on me." Scott nearly whispered. He took notice of all the pack's eyebrows rose up. Scott took a step forward. "It will help you relax…actually," Scott turned to the rest of the pack. "All of you can, if you want. I can tell some of you have bottled up stress and need to release it. It's ok, I heal." Scott grinned.

"Scott…I don't think i-we could do that." Derek sighed. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Don't think, just let everything out. I will be fine." Scott knew this was a bad idea, terrible even, but he just wanted everyone to be ok, be happy. Derek walked towards Scott and gently hit his shoulder. Scott sighed. "No hesitation," He looked up with dark eyes. "No mercy."

Derek swung at Scott and hit his jaw. Scott collapsed to the ground and shook his head. A bruise started to form.

"Scott, are you ok?" Derek asked, kneeling down to him. Scott nodded.

"No mercy Derek just let it all go." Derek sighed but had to admit, it felt good to let all the anger and stress out. Derek made a fist and knocked Scott in the stomach. Then his face again and then his chest, letting all the air out in Scotts chest. The pack watched. Stiles wanted to do something to help Scott but he stopped himself. He needs a release to. Derek kicked Scott in the side and sent the young boy tumbling down. Scott let out a small groan but pushed himself up.

Scott had bruises along is jaw and cheek to his sides and stomach. They healed after a few seconds and the pain faded soon after. He let out a small sigh and looked at Derek.

"Are you ok now?" Derek gave a curt nod. "Thank you."

"Anytime, just call."

Stiles tilted his head. "Scott?"

Scott made his way to Stiles and could see what Stiles needed.

"No wolf powers." He promised and Stiles sighed and nodded before punching the wolf in the face. Scott grunted but did nothing. His wolf didn't like this decision of getting pushed around but Scott didn't care, he needed to help his friends. Soon the rest of the pack joined into beating Scott. They felt pure bliss, not considering how addicting this would get.

XXX

It's been four months.

The pack has been beating Scott for Four months.

It's been Three months since he had a friendly conversation with them.

It's been Three months since and Scott has began fearing every phone call from his friends.

It's been Three months since Scott started to feel his wolf begin to fade, slowly and painfully.

It's been Three months since Scott started to fear his friends.

It's been Three months since he last healed.

XXX

Scott come over- Derek

Scott winced as he looked over the message. Slowly he got up and a walked to grab his jacket. He had to wear long sleeves all the time to hide every bruise on his body. Stiles said so. He had to do what they say. He isn't a beta anymore anyway. He got pushed down to Omega. Ethan and Aiden were right. Omegas were the packs punching bags or bitches as he put it. He decided to walk. The sun beat down on Scott's pale skin.

He didn't have his usual skin tone. Not anymore. He was paler then Stiles and weaker. He had become so weak; he was just like a human. He couldn't turn wolf anymore, not even change his eyes. He walked up the steps to the loft and opened the door and froze. The whole pack was there. He could see tension in their shoulders and frowned. Derek looked at Scott and smiled tightly. To them Scott looked fine, normal. To others, he looks sick or that he might pass out. He got kicked off the Lacrosse team and couldn't find it in himself to care anymore.

"Hi." He muttered weakly and slowly walked to the center of the room. Derek nodded the others said mild hellos.

"So one at a time or all?" Derek asked the pack. Scott winced and silently said 'Uh how bout none?'

"Lets do all." Stiles suggested. Scott flinched. Stiles had changed since they started this. He wasn't Scott's best friend anymore. He was Scott's bully, his abuser, and Scott knew he brought this all on himself but he only wanted to help…not-not do this.

Stiles took first swing.

"You're so fucking pathetic McCall." He hissed angrily.

Then Derek.

"He's an omega," Derek kicked his ribs. "What do you expect?"

"I don't even think he's omega!" Isaac laughed and punched Scott in the cheek. Scott and Isaac used to be so close but now it was like they were enemies.

Jackson smirked and kicked Scott in the back causing him to cry out and fall forward.

"So pathetic."

Lydia walked up to Scott and slapped him in the face, hard.

"What happened Scott? Banshee got your tongue?" And she raked her nails on Scott's other cheek, making trails of blood to appear.

Allison circled the wolf and shot at him with a police taser, never saying a word.

Erica and Boyd clawed down Scott's sides and made him whimper. He couldn't yell anymore. Soon as they finished they got up and walked to the couch, relaxed and chatting happily. Scott laid on the floor trying to recover. What happened to the people who, after they hurt him, hugged him and apologized made him feel better? But that was the first month. The second month, everyone changed and it kept getting worse and worse.

Scott struggled to his feet and stood. They never allowed him to watch with them and he made his way towards the door. He heard a voice call to him.

"Hey Scott, can you come by tomorrow?" It was Stiles.

Scott turned and frowned. "I-I can't…Sorry." He whispered. Stiles looked at him with anger in his eyes, the pack also glared at him. He can't deny a request.

"Why the Hell not?" Allison scoffed. His first love always made it harder for him to cope.

"M-My mom…needs me tomorrow." He whispered again. The pack just sighed, he was telling the truth.

"Fine whatever, you'll just have to work double time after."

Scott nodded and left quickly. He was in so much pain and felt the tears start to invade his vision. He missed his friends. He missed helping. So many innocent people had died because Scott is too weak to help. He walked up the stairs and turned on the shower, stripping off his bloody clothes. His wounds haven't healed in a long time. They mostly just left scars. He grabbed his razor and sighed as he dragged it along his wrists. If everyone can hurt him, he might as well hurt himself. It was his own punishment. He started at the end of the third month. Scott cleaned his wounds so they wouldn't get infected and then his overlapped scarred wrists. He quickly changed and went to bed, finally free of what would have happened tomorrow.

XXX

Turns out what would have happened tomorrow was nothing compared to now.

"Scott, your father is here to stay with us for a while." His mother sighed and Scott felt his world come crashing down. His father was a drunken bastard and used to beat Scott. He doesn't know how much longer he can take.

Said man walked into the room and smirked at Scott.

"Nice to see you again Scott." Scott just looked away. His father was getting set up in the next room when Melissa McCall came to her son.

"I have to work the late shift tonight."

Scott frowned. "But-But mom… don't go…"

"I'm sorry honey but try-try to get along ok?" She rubbed her hands up and down Scott's arms, missing the looks of pain he made.

"Ok mom."

She kissed his forehead and left quickly. Scott sighed and stared at the door, wishing she would come back.

"Scott, your mothers' quite right." Raph McCall stated as he moved down the stairs with a drunken smirk. "Let's bond."

XXX

Scott didn't go to the loft like Stiles wanted him to. His father kept him occupied. New bruises. That's all Scott needed. More pain and less hope that someone would try and save him. The pack was pissed; Scott knew that from all the hateful texts they had sent him. He believed every word and punished himself for it. School started on Monday and Scott limped on his way out.

Whatever the Pack planned, he didn't think it would be as bad as his father. He wobbled into the school to his locker. Ever since his friends turned on him, the whole school started to bully him. None of it was physical but that didn't mean it helped his mental state. Stiles and Isaac were waiting at his lockers with angry looks. Scott winced but walked up to the locker with a bent head.

"Where the hell were you McCall? You never showed up!" Stiles hissed and shoved Scott into the lockers. Isaac glared and punched his shoulder, dislocating it. Scott cried out and squeezed his eyes. The pack had rules on how to react when getting hit. For Stiles it was no Begging for them to stop. For Allison it was no crying. For Boyd and Erica it was no talking. For Derek it was no getting up and for Isaac it was no struggling. Jackson's rule was not to make a single sound. Scott whimpered and felt another flare of pain as it was put back into place.

"Stupid Omega." Isaac scoffed. Scott felt his bruises from his father start to ache and he tried not to let them see his tears. The bell rang and the two huffed and left. Scott quickly walked to a boy's bathroom and sighed. He was done. So done. He couldn't take the looks of hate from everybody, the looks from his best friends…no they weren't his best friends, they were people that he used to know, cruel people.

Grabbing his razor he cut down deep onto his wrist. Both of them and watched with fascination how the blood flood down. He took out a piece of paper and made sure he wouldn't get blood on it. He wasn't going to stop the bleeding. He was hoping he would bleed out. But he would write a note, for his mom…for his friends, if they were still there. He knew that the werewolves would be able to smell the blood and wrapped a paper towel around it so it wasn't too drastic and they wouldn't smell it so much that it was noticeable.

Slowly standing he made it to his class. The whole pack was there, besides Derek, which was slightly easier for Scott. The teacher glared as he walked in and sat in front of Stiles, beside Isaac. Allison and Lydia were next to the window, glaring at him and Jackson, Erica and Boyd gave him glares every once in a while.

'Maybe I should have taken pills.' Scott thought to himself. 'It would probably have gone faster.' As bitter as it was, Scott wished he could have. The girl in front of Scott, Chloe, handed him a piece of paper with the work on it and frowned at Scott's wrists. The jacket sleeves looked soaked and she could see Scott getting paler and paler.

"Scott, are you ok?" Chloe asked.

XXX

The pack heard the door open and watched as Scott walked in with his head down. Stiles saw Allison and Lydia glare at Scott and saw the looks from Boyd, Jackson and Erica. Scott sat in front of Stiles and sat in a hunched position. Now when Stiles first started beating his friend he didn't want to hurt Scott but after time he couldn't stop, loving the feeling of someone else's own suffering and not just his own. He knew the others felt that way to.

"Scott, are you ok?" He heard a girl ask. The pack looked at each other then at Scott when a scream rang through the room.

XXX

Scott turned his head toward Lydia. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes looked terrified. She wouldn't look away from him.

'She knows.' Scott thought to himself with a frown. Lydia stared at Scott and tilted her head with frowned eyebrows. Tears started to gloss her eyes. She could see the dull, lifelessness in his eyes. He was so broken.

"Lydia what's wrong?" Stiles asked. It was a cover for 'who's gonna die?'The pack followed her eyes to see Scott staring blankly at her before he turned to the girl who questioned him before.

"I'm fine." The class looked from Lydia to Scott. Something was up. Chloe gently grabbed Scott's jacket and touched the wet surface. Her hand stained red. Her eyes widened and she pulled up the sleeves on Scott's arms. Blood was flooded all over the make shift bandaged and the pack felt their heart beats rise at the amount of blood coming from the beaten teen.

"Scott." Lydia said with disbelief in her voice. At that very moment, Scott saw the dark spots in his vision and fell to the side of his chair, blood forming a puddle around his weak body. Stiles sank to his knees as he lifted is best friends head onto his lap and really saw how pale Scott was, how bruised his face looked. Isaac was standing with wide eyes, feeling self hatred burn inside him. This is what Isaac's father did to him...how could he do this to another person?

"Shit..." Isaac whipped out his phone, tears already falling down his cheeks.

Jackson and the others just stood back, guilt flooding into all of them. How could they do this to him?

"Damn it SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Stiles yelled as tears ran down his face. Isaac numbly dialed Derek and Chloe called 911.

"Hello?" Derek's gruff voice asked.

"D-Derek!" Isaac sniffled.

"Isaac what's wrong? What happened?"

"S-Scott…" Isaac couldn't finish as he started to cry.

"Scott? What's wrong with Scott?!" Derek panicked.

"Just come here!" Isaac managed before hanging up. The sound of the ambulance made everyone turn heads. The medical people rushed to Scott and put him on a gurney. Stiles struggled to get to him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He hissed angrily as hot tears ran down his face. A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he started yelling curses before he was seated on a desk, held down by the others. Derek was in front of him.

"Stiles what happened to Scott?"

"He tried committing suicide." Lydia's dazed voice said. They looked at her and frowned. The next few seconds was a blur. They were all in their cars, going to the hospital. As they entered more screaming was heard and they saw Melissa pushing on a doctor, crying her eyes out.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED TO US?" She sobbed harder before falling to her knees and screaming loudly. The pack stood frozen, looking at her state of being.

"Can I help you?" The shaky voice of the front desk lady asked as she watched Melissa sadly.

"We're here for Scott McCall…" Derek said softly. Her eyes widened and she leaned forward and whispered, "Are you 'The Pack'?" She asked. They looked at her alarmed and she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Derek.

"It was in his jacket pocket."

On the front of the note was the writing:

To: The Pack

They frowned but thanked the girl and walked toward Melissa. She looked at them and glared hard.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HIM?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?!" She screamed loudly. They turned away, tears in their eyes and Derek went to the Doctor.

"Can we see him?"

"He is unconscious but I don't see why not. Melissa needs a break anyway." The doctor gently picked Melissa up and walked them to Scott's room. They gasped at what they saw. Scott had bruises and scars all around his chest and sides. His wrists had overlapping scars, including red new ones. He was hooked up to about three to four machines. Stiles ran over and sobbed hard.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried hard on Scott's bedside.

XXX

It was three hours later; everyone was calmed down, but not entirely there. They were stuck in their own minds before Isaac's voice spoke up.

"We should read the note."

Derek took the sheet of paper out and frowned. He looked at the others and they nodded, watching him.

Dear Pack,

I am sorry it has come to this. If you are reading this then I am either dead or am going to be. I just wanted to say that I will miss every single one of you, though you may not miss me. I know I told you guys that I would help you with your aggression and let you hit me. I didn't know that it would turn this bad and im sorry. I was not strong enough to handle a small beating every day. I guess I should tell you that my body stopped healing around four months ago and even though you moved me to omega I am afraid you are right and that I am lower than an omega. My wolf stopped being there for me. I can't shift or even change the colors of my eyes.

Stiles, you have been my best friend since kindergarden. It was when you had my back after Jackson pushed me down the slide into a pile of mud and you shoved him in to and helped me out. Ever since then I knew you would always have my back. I'm sorry I can't even look after yours. And to this day I still wonder if that pile of mud was actually mud… I don't want you to feel as if this was your fault, it was my choice. I don't blame you for hitting me, I deserve it and I'm sorry I couldn't help you like I wanted to.

Isaac, when my mom and I took you in we became close friends, you were like my brother. I know that when your dad beat you, you never truly knew why and I want to say I'm sorry you ever suffered through that. I have to. My father is an abusive prick and I would never wish it on anyone, but I have brought it upon myself once again. I don't want you to blame yourself either. It was my choice, I just didn't know it would go this far, I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore.

Allison, you were my first love, my first girlfriend, my first everything. I may always love you and you were always in my heart. When you were silent all the nights we grouped together, why did you never tell me I was worthless or pathetic? I've always wondered. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you either. I guess I just needed my Rip Release.

Jackson, we never really got along in the first place. I actually didn't know why. I know you were better than me in every single way but did you know it yourself? I want to ask you a small favor, please take care of them. I know it's a lot to ask but I want you to do this for me. You don't have to but, I just want everyone safe and happy.

Erica, we also never truly got along. Before you got the bite, when I caught you while you were having a seizure, I thought you were beautiful, even now I think you are beautiful. I'm glad I was there to see you change into a better person. I know you're happy with Boyd. I'm happy for all of you.

Boyd, take care of Erica. She may not think she needs someone to look after her but everyone needs someone once in a while. I guess I was just too scared to ask anything. You are a good guy Boyd. Please stay that way.

And Derek, you are my alpha. Ever since we met, I may have acted like I hated you, but I didn't. I never did. You just never explained anything to me and it got me frustrated. I don't want you to become gloomy and low. Smile once in a while. It's ok to smile and let the pack in like you let me in. You were always like my big brother but I wished we could have been more.

If you guys see my mom, tell her I'm sorry and I love her very much. And tell her about my father. He abused me since I was three before he walked out on me at six. I just want him out of my life and away from her. That was also the reason I couldn't come on Saturday and Sunday. I was busy with him.

Don't blame yourselves, take care of yourselves and be there for each other. Don't shut everyone out. I love you guys though you probably don't care for me.

-Scott

The pack looked at each other, tears falling from their faces as Derek finished reading the letter. Scott was still looking out for them even if he tried to disappear. He just wanted to make his pain stop and make them all happy. Derek folded the paper and put it back into his pocket and he dragged his chair over to Scott and closed his eyes, holding the boy's hand close. Soon everyone was around Scott, watching out for his wires, and fell asleep.

The nurse who was supposed to bring them out, didn't have the heart to wake them all up.

XXX

Morning came and Derek felt his shoulder being shook. He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked up. Melissa McCall was staring at him sadly. He looked back at Scott's stiff body and squeezed his hand before standing and following Melissa out.

"Do-Do you know why? Why he would do this?" She asked blankly.

"He wrote that his father abuses him." Derek replied softly and watched her eyes widen.

"That's why he didn't want me to go…"

Derek sighed. It was also his fault. And the rest of the packs fault.

"It wasn't just his father. It was-"

"It was my fault Mrs. McCall." A voice interrupted. They turned and saw a very tired looking Stiles.

"I caused a lot of the bruises on his body…I caused a lot of his pain." Stiles whimpered. "But he never left. He always came back. I don't know why, I didn't want him to come back. I hurt him yet he came back to help me every single time." Stiles sobbed wobbling on his feet, leaning against the wall as if he couldn't hold his own weight. Isaac came out of the room too.

"It was also my fault."

"And mine." Allison stated as she walked out with ghost like eyes, dull and lifeless.

"And ours." Lydia announced as she, Boyd, Erica and Jackson walked to them with bowed heads. Melissa gasped and put a hand over her mouth as tears dripped down her cheeks. She took two steps away from them and watched them with betrayed eyes.

"And you? Did you hurt my son…Derek?"

Derek flinched but looked Melissa right in the eyes.

"Yes."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, stomping her right foot twice. She looked up with a glassy glare.

"Why? Why would you hurt him? He loves you…Why would you do such a thing to an innocent boy?!" She whined.

"He told us to." Jackson snapped. "He told us that we could let our anger out on him if we needed it. To just call! We needed it!"

"But Scott didn't!" Melissa shot back. "Scott didn't deserve all of this!"

"Scott was all about his friends; Making people happy. All Scott wanted to do was help. And we drove him to suicide." Lydia muttered as she thought of all the cruel things she had yelled at him, all the bruises she inflected on his weak, used body.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Stiles cried and his sobs turned to heaving breaths. Melissa shook her head multiple times.

"Stiles…I thought you were his friend…"

Stiles shook as his body jumped with all the guilt and self hatred and anger.

"So did i." He whispered, curling in on himself, sliding down the wall. Melissa scoffed gently and wiped her eyes before a nurse ran up to her with wide eyes.

"Scott's awake."

XXX

Everyone followed the hyper nurse into Scott's room. Sheriff Stilinski was there and was trying to talk to the teen. He looked worse for wear, arms and legs cuffed to the bed.

"Scott, I need to know why you did this."

"I just wanted to help…I just wanted to help." Scott muttered. He wasn't looking at anything. Nothing at all. It was almost like he was a shell of who he used to be.

"Scott, who did you want to help."

No reply.

"Scott do you know who hurt you." A small nod. "Who?"

"My dad." Was all he said. Stilinski growled to himself and wrote in his notebook. He was about to pat Scott on the shoulder when said boy flinched to the other side, only restrained by the cuffs. John sighed and looked up at the pack.

"I need to take care of this." They nodded. Melissa turned to everyone when the pack left.

"I don't trust you with my son." They flinched. "And I'm sure as hell not forgiving you." Another flinch. "But I want this bastard put in jail. And I think my boy needs an explanation from you." Melissa gave one last glare before walking out with the other nurse who was confused. The pack slowly walked in and Scott looked up before removing his gaze downward.

"Hey Scott." Allison cooed gently. He flinched at her voice and glared up at her.

"Shut up."

The others looked taken aback and Allison looked hurt.

"Don't say anything. You never did anyway. Why start now." Fear dripped off every syllable Scott said and his eyes glared till they reached the sheets of the bed. Allison frowned and stood tall, defiance in her eyes.

"Scott, we need to talk to you."

"Or what? You gonna hit me?" Scott hissed. Allison cringed and looked up at the others. Scott was speaking out of fear and illusion, hoping to stall his pack before he felt their pain. The teen curled himself into a ball and whimpered as he could barely move.

"Please leave me alone." His voice was small and vulnerable. So scared and hurt. Stiles let out a small cry startling Scott.

"Scott, please. I'm sorry. I didn't know it got this bad."

"Me either. But you all changed. You used to ask if I was ok or if I needed anything but then you just left me on the floor, surrounded by my own blood, waiting to heal as it became slower and slower till I stopped healing all together." Scott snarled, struggling becoming more and more panicked.

"Just do me a favor and kill me now. It will be better for everyone."

The whole room became quiet. The only sounds heard were Stiles' strangled breaths and Scott's beating heart. Derek stepped forward and laid a hand gently on Scott's back. The younger boy flinched so hard he nearly fell off the bed, successfully ripping one of ten cuffs off. Derek inwardly cringed and stepped back with a deep frown. Soon Scott fell asleep (but not until they were out of the room, watching from the doorway) and Derek just watched the rise and fall of his chest. He couldn't help but think,

What had they done...

**Author's Note:**

> What did I do?


End file.
